The External Support and Dissemination Core will develop new visualization tools for aging-relevant studies, and will enable better access to health data by linking visualizations to underlying data points and resources. Data visualizations are an integral part of IHME's mission to provide high-quality health data that is freely accessible. The GBD Study has been the fulcrum to recently expand the data visualization resources available at IHME: in addition to a suite of new visualizations, the GBD has helped to establish online tutorials on the use of visualizations, expand internal web development resources to create and support visualizations, and has established short courses for students on the creation of visualizations. This core will leverage these existing GBD resources to expand the number and type of new visualization tools that are specifically focused on healthy aging and longevity. In addition, the databases and visualizations will be expanded to include data on policy interventions and social determinants. Key areas for visualization development include the relationship between health expenditures and health outcome for each disease and injury category; impact of policy variables on health outcomes over time; and the social factors related to healthy life expectancy. In addition, this core will increase the transparency and constructive use of the GBD results by linking visualizations with the intermediate transformed data points and with original data sources through citations. This will enable users to explore the GBD results and drill down to the underlying data sources to support additional in-depth subnational and international comparative analyses and cross-comparisons between data sources. It is expected that these tools will launch new collaborations, support the career development of new investigators, and spark new research into the social, policy-related, economic and behavioral determinants of health outcomes and the relationships between expenditures and disease burdens, including those at the subnational and international levels.